His Heroic Heart
by starrdusts
Summary: Link and Zelda have been in love forever, perhaps their love will take them further than the wise princess first thought. My first fanfiction on this site, yippee! Zelink one-shot
_**His Heroic Heart**_

Link was never one to be selfish. He'd always put others' needs before his own, giving everything he had to those in need, constantly risking his life for the greater good.

Risking his life for me.

I'd often asked him why he had his ways, why he never thought of himself and only of others, why he always put me first. I had wondered since the day we met, why does he care so much for me?

When he wasn't donating money to the poor, or saving the entirety of Hyrule, he was tending to me. He always visited just to see if I was well, to ask if I was busy, to see if we could perhaps spend some time together. On occasion, he'd even brought me flowers.

His kindness didn't stop there. Although I lived in a castle and had the finest cuisine constantly being served to me, eating out with Link often seemed to lighten up my day. He took me to fine places to eat, treating me to finer meals. On one occasion he even cooked for me in his own home. Although I had this at my own home, it felt different eating with him.

On one occasion, after dinner, Link had kissed me. I remember how soft his lips were as he melted into me, the feel of his hands at my waist, his breath ever still as he kissed me. I had never felt so warm before, even Link had turned red. He had thanked me then, for allowing him to treat me to dinner once again, though he was stuttering. I had never seen anything quite so adorable.

Not only was he heroic, and to be honest, handsome, but he was quite the romantic. He knew I had everything I needed, living in Hyrule Castle, but he still gave me things, things even a princess mightn't have.

He'd give me kisses, hugs, flowers, handholding, pleasant trips to Hyrule Field. I was so happy. I had never been so happy in my entire life. He didn't need words to say he loved me. And that's when I realised why he cared about me so much. Why I cared about him so much.

We were in love.

He loved me dearly, and I returned the pleasant emotion. My feelings for him were strong, as his were just as strong for me. As I began to realise and appreciate my feelings for him, I began making more time to see him.

The people of Castle Town slowly began to realise that we were indeed in love. We were together for a very long time, we were constantly together, until came the time I had to marry. I was devastated, knowing Link probably didn't intend to marry a royal. I cried a lot, trying to wash away my feelings for him. I only wanted the best for him.

If he were to be King, he'd have to quit adventuring, I knew he'd hate it. I didn't know how to express my emotion in any other way but crying. Fancy that! The bearer of the triforce of wisdom, and the princess of Hyrule, not knowing how to express her emotion! Until came the day he asked me to meet him underneath our favourite tree, in Hyrule Field.

I had received the letter from him, and the moment I read the words "My Dearest Zelda," at the top of the parchment, I knew straight away who had sent the letter. I was worried at first, anxious he would leave me behind. I hadn't been able to let my own feelings go. But I had to find out what was wrong.

I made my way quickly to Hyrule Field. And there he was, underneath the tree, turning something over in his hands anxiously. His blue eyes seemed darkened with worry, anxiousness even. It scared me. Was something the matter? I sat down next to him, fiddling anxiously with my hands. I needed to calm myself down.

"You've been avoiding me," he said at last, his voice cracking at the last few syllables. I looked over to him, his blue eyes fixed on his closed hands. He looked tired, as though he'd been crying. My heart broke into pieces. Fancy such courage crying. "T-that isn't true," I replied, nervously. He looked up at me, his eyes darkened with sadness. I had no idea that someone as heroic as him could display so much pain.

"For a while," Link began, "I thought you hated me. I thought I'd done something wrong, something to hurt you. And when I heard you had to marry, I thought you had your eyes on someone else."

His eyes fell back down to his hands, his expression following their lead. "I actually thought, Zelda," he continued, "that I had lost you, that I had lost my everything." I never knew I had caused him this much pain, this much grief from the very fact I hadn't seen him in a while. Love certainly is powerful emotion. I placed my hand over his tightly closed ones, attempting to grasp his attention once again. He thought that _I_ was letting go of _him_. I could never let him go, not even in my wildest dreams.

"Link," I say, my tone gentle, "why would you think that? I love you, so very, very much, I just thought that perhaps you wouldn't want to marry me, seeing as you'd have to leave your old life behind. You'd have to leave your home, your adventures, the things you love most would be behind you." Link looked up at me, his eyes burning with passion. "Zelda," he says, "My Princess... there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You are what I love most, what I could never leave behind. I'm sure I'd still have time for adventures and visiting my friends at home, but _you_ will _always_ come first."

His hands were no longer knotted together, but rather relaxed in his lap, though I still couldn't see what he was holding. He stood up, the loose folds of his clothes swaying in the wind, something I'd kill to see more often. His heroic stances always seemed to make me swoon. He pulled me up to standing position, my dress flowing down to the floor. The breeze lifted the hem of my dress from the ground, but not too far. Link then got down onto one knee, kneeling before me, looking up at me as though I were an angel. For a moment I had been confused until he unfolded his hands.

A ring sat there, in his hand, beautiful and glistening in the sunlight. He held it between his fingers, allowing me to properly see the beautiful ring in the light of the sun. It was gold, shining in the sunlight as though it were on fire. It was studded with beautiful gems, I wondered how he could have possibly afforded a ring such as this.

"My dear Zelda," Link said, "The Princess of Hyrule, will you do the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

My face went the brightest shade of red, before a smile plastered itself to my face. "'Tis more than an honour my dear Link!" I exclaimed gleefully. Link smiled that beautiful smile of his, placing the ring on my finger. It fitted wonderfully, glistening and gold on my finger.

Link stood up, the pain no longer shadowing his beautiful features. I threw my arms around him and he nearly toppled over. He was laughing, I was laughing too as he lifted me up into the air, spinning me around happily, laughter filling the air around us.

I could never love anyone or anything more than I loved him.

Him and his heroic heart.


End file.
